


human again

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “happy to be human again, old man?” lumiere asks as cogsworth enters the room, looking all too tired from a day of returning to his old routine. the blond smirks, while the older man simply glares at him.or, some insight into plumette, lumiere, and cogsworth's life together post-transformation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was never a huge fan of lumiere/cogsworth after the original film, nor did i ship it all that much prior to the release of the live-action film. but after seeing the new film (twice!), i love it. they have a great dynamic, and all the means for an even greater relationship. 
> 
> and of course, i had to include plumette because she simply cannot be left out. (and come on, we all know lumiere is ridiculously pansexual, right?)

“happy to be human again, old man?” lumiere asks as cogsworth enters the room, looking all too tired from a day of returning to his old routine. the blond smirks, while the older man simply glares at him.

“of course i am,” he says. “i just forgot how demanding it is.”

“yes, life  _ is _ much simpler for a clock,” lumiere says. “or a candlestick.”

“or a feather duster.” plumette adds from where she lies on the bed, smiling up at lumiere when he glances towards her, having assumed that she’d fallen asleep.

“there were less demands when there were less people in the castle, that's for sure.” cogsworth says as he pulls his nightclothes from the drawers. he starts to pull off the many layers of his uniform, putting his sleep top on once he's discarded of his dress shirt, though he struggles a bit when he reaches the many buttons of his pants.

“need some help?” lumiere asks, suddenly appearing in front of him. cogsworth sighs.

“yes,” he says defeatedly. lumiere nods and drops to his knees, starting to work on the buttons.

“don't get any ideas,” cogsworth says quickly, knowing exactly what must be going through the younger man’s mind. lumiere smirks up at him.

“ah, cogsworth, you know me so well,” he says, before he the final button is undone, and he lets cogsworth wiggle out of his pants before stepping into his nightly ones - which don’t have any buttons to do up, luckily. now spent, cogsworth quickly settles into bed while lumiere reaches to blow out the few candles that remain lit in the room. he then settles in next to cogsworth, reaching across him to rest his hand against plumette’s arm. 

“goodnight, _mes amours_ ,” he says. 

“goodnight, lumiere,” plumette says back.

“goodnight,” cogsworth adds. lumiere shifts closer in on the bed.

“sweet dreams,” he says, his breath ghosting over cogsworth's cheek, and the older man can practically see him smirking in the dark, knowing how much he hates cuddling. cogsworth only grunts in response and lumiere laughs, pecking him on the cheek. 

if asked, cogsworth will never admit that he may have smiled in response to that.


End file.
